Three Nights
by jm1681
Summary: In the three days it took for Guts, Casca, Judeau, and Pippin to reach Windham, Guts and Casca spent three nights at each other's side. Guts/Casca. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, Berserk Archive :)_

_Aside from a minor/major mistake in my first Berserk fic, it seemed to go well enough for me to pursue another idea I had. I wanted to do a piece with Guts and Casca at night, reflecting on their actions in volume 9, and their feelings for one another. That idea never materialized, but in re-reading volume 10 recently, I discovered that it took three days to get to Windham. The idea spun on from there, and a couple thousand words later, I ended up with this :)_

_Once more, thank you Kipper898 for putting your eyes on this for me, and Silver Spider for being awesome ;)_

_I sincerely apologize if I've once again made an error in this narrative. It's all still quite new to me, but the ideas I have for this series, and the love I have for these characters is proving VERY difficult to silence :( __I still don't own Berserk or any of its characters ;)_

* * *

**Three Nights**

The Lush greenery that surrounded Casca, Guts, Judeau and Pippin was hardly known to them. All they saw in the distance was Windham Castle, and all they heard was the pounding of their horse's hooves through the grass. Not far from the Castle was the dungeon in which Griffith was being held, and in three days time, they would enact their plan to retrieve their leader.

Casca and Guts led the small group, with Judeau and Pippin following closely behind. They all donned their typical armor, though none of them so much as brought a helmet with them, further dictating the nature of their operation. This wasn't to be an all-out melee, but a stealthy rescue. While helmets were an excellent safety precaution, they were ultimately unnecessary for a task such as this.

From the rear, Judeau couldn't help but notice the constant back-and-forth glances Guts and Casca shot each other every now and again. Every time she turned to him, Guts was focused on the trail, and when he turned to her, Casca was focused on the trail. Seeing the somewhat childish behavior, Judeau smiled slightly. What had happened between them was not announced, but to Judeau's keen eye, it didn't need to be. Guts and Casca never needed more than the expressions they wore to tell exactly what they were feeling, and right now, their faces were speaking quite clearly.

"_Treat her well, Guts,"_ the blonde-haired bandit thought as he observed another long stare on Guts' part. _"She needs you more than even she realizes."_

Slowly, the daylight faded, and with it, the fevered pace they held, too seemed to vanish. None of them had spoken a word since leaving the Hawks' camp that morning, but with the now slow trot of their horses, it became clear that they had gone as far as they could in one day's time.

"Whoa," Casca lightly called as she drew up her horse's reins. She came to a stop with the next few steps, and turned to her comrades, calling no louder than was necessary, "That's all for today. We'll set camp here, and set out again first thing tomorrow."

Guts finally found her eyes, and with a content grin on his lips, quietly replied, "Whatever you say, boss."

With the words he spoke, and the smile he wore, Casca blushed slightly and returned the smile before dismounting her horse.

Within a few minutes of stopping for the night, everyone had tied off their horses, and Judeau was quick to set a fire. Luckily, the thick woods that surrounded them were loaded with critters. Finding dinner would have been easy enough for the mercenaries, though in a somewhat primitive display of affection, Guts had brought Casca a skinned squirrel on a stick. It was an odd gift for sure, though her eyes and smile told that the kindness of the gesture wasn't lost on her.

Shortly after the fire was lit, they each sat closely around it. As well as cooking their dinners, the flames kept them warm on this cold night. For what was to be a long overdue and joyous reunion, none of them appeared excited or anxious. They knew that Griffith had been incarcerated for treason, and if the reports were to be believed, he was being inhumanly tortured at the King's request. None of them ever spoke it aloud, but they each wondered what their leader had done to earn him such a terrible place in the King's heart. Furthermore, they couldn't help but wonder just what condition Griffith would return to them in.

Judeau lifted his eyes from the rabbit he'd caught, and was at long last offered a glance that confirmed his suspicions. While Guts and Casca also sat facing the fire, their eyes weren't on their meals, but on one another. He knew that when the time came, they would both be absolutely focused in their retrieval of Griffith, but right now, as they simply enjoyed the sight of each other's face, this time was theirs.

Soon, they had all finished their dinners, and began the oddly awkward process of laying out their bedrolls. This had never been a cause for concern in the past, but both Guts and Casca seemed to be squirming about in an uncomfortable dance. Always observant, Judeau gathered their attention, "I think I'll keep out a bit from the camp. Make sure no one gets the drop on us during the night."

"Are you sur-"

"Don't worry, Casca," Judeau casually interrupted. "It wouldn't be the first time this year I've had to keep watch."

Casca smiled warmly, her eyes and tone telling just how much she truly appreciated his effort and support this past year, "Thank you, Judeau."

From the opposite end of the camp, Pippin's deep voice called over to Guts and the commander, "I'll watch this side."

"Are you two sure about this?" Guts asked about as concernedly as he knew how. "You're gonna be freezing out there."

"Like I said, we've dealt with far worse this past year, Guts," Judeau reassured. He turned to head out of sight, and after a few steps, turned to look back over his shoulder with a smile, "You just keep Casca warm."

Casca's eyes widened slightly in embarrassment, and without another word or response, Judeau turned and headed out into the woods for the night. When Guts and Casca turned back towards Pippin, the large merc was already long gone into the woods. Both of their eyes wide with surprise and perhaps even a hint of fear, the next logical place for their gazes to wander was towards one another. Just taking in the sight of his face as he looked down to her with a smile on his lips, Casca again blushed, the lonely woman in her coming back to the surface.

Gazing into her lovely dark eyes, Guts wished that Casca understood the full meaning of his words that morning. That he wanted nothing more than to keep holding her; to lay with her a thousand times more. The warm smile that slowly overtook her features told that not only did she understand how he felt for her, but that she felt the same for him. There were no words as Casca took a similar pose to the one she had that morning, her arms nervously locked behind her, her hips twisted towards him, lifting her right heel from the earth. Guts quickly took his cue and lowered his lips to hers.

Slowly their lips encroached on one another, finally meeting every so gently. So warm, so soft and delicate. It had only been perhaps the third or fourth time their lips had met, but every time seemed to hold more magic than the last. They each remembered their beautiful consummation the night before, but as they pulled apart from one another, they both knew that this wasn't the time for that. Guts stepped away and knelt down on the grass just beside the fire. He held his bedroll by its lowermost corner, and slid hers within it, effectively doubling its thickness.

Seeing what he had done, Casca appeared a good bit nervous. Sleeping beside Guts would be nothing new, but for some reason, she felt differently now. She raised her hand, giving herself something to look at, so that she didn't have to look at him as she nervously spoke, "Guts…" She tried to organize her thoughts, "…I…"

She closed her eyes, and without finishing her thought, took nervous hold of the edge of her tunic, _"This is what he expects of me, right?"_

She lifted her shirt around her abdomen, bringing Guts' eyes to widen; instantly mesmerized by the sight of her exotic dark flesh. Just as she had almost pulled the shirt over her chest, Guts asked, "What are you doing?"

She lowered her shirt, and with embarrassed eyes, skittishly replied, "Getting ready for bed."

Guts chuckled slightly as he replied, "But it's freezing out."

"I thought that-"

"You need to keep warm, Casca," Guts replied. "You need your rest more than any of us, and if you spend the night shivering, you won't sleep well."

She smiled slightly, still keeping her eyes away from him. She'd always been the one to give her heart to another, but never before had someone given their heart to her. For all he'd done for her, and for all she'd done for him throughout the years, not even Griffith had ever offered Casca such selfless kindness.

Guts lay on his right side in the doubled-up bedroll, and held it open with his left arm, silently inviting her to join him. She took step after nervous step towards him, eventually setting her feet on the roll, and lowered herself to the earth. On top of insulating them better, the added layer beneath them made the uneven ground they lay on that much less uncomfortable.

Once she was lying down, Guts lowered the fabric over them, wrapping her small frame with his left arm. He could almost feel the nervous pounding in her chest through his forearm. She was as stiff as a board at his side, either by virtue of the cold, or just by feeling so completely awkward at his side.

"_Why do I feel this way?" _She wondered._ "After what we did…"_ even in her own thoughts she was lost,_ "…I am his woman now, aren't I?"_

Suddenly, Casca's eyes opened wide and her body went soft. Guts had placed a gentle kiss on her temple, and immediately all of the tension she held in her limbs, and extremities, all of her fear and worry faded to nothing. She felt safe wrapped in his arms, and finally, she allowed the woman she kept buried inside to take over. She rolled onto her back, her lips beaming bright as she took Guts in her sights.

While this was every bit as new to him as it was to her, Guts seemed to have less of a problem with his feelings for her. He simply gazed on her smile, accepting her warm hands on his cheeks as she gently lowered his lips to meet hers. The heat of his kiss spread throughout Casca's entire body like a flood to a dry crop. She was filled with excitement and warmth, reassuring her of what had become of them these past two days.

"_From now on, I give my heart only to him."_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Casca awoke feeling better rested, and more refreshed than she had in months. For the second consecutive night, she was able to wake up without a crick in her neck, or a sore spine. Furthermore, not an inch of her was stiff from the cold. Still warm throughout, a smile appeared on Casca's lips as she lightly tossed in the fabric, stretching her arms and legs. That's when she noticed that the man she'd fallen asleep beside was no longer with her. Instantly panicked, her eyes shattered open, and she pushed herself up through the bedroll.

She looked all around her, though not right behind her, where Judeau's calm voice came from, "Over here."

She turned in place to find Guts, Judeau and Pippin preparing a simple breakfast, once again consisting of forest creatures. As they had the night before, Judeau and Pippin held their own meals, while Guts held a skewer in each hand. She smiled as she took in the inelegant sight of him cooking a critter for her, ever dutiful in his commitment to her. She stepped over to the fire, and her lover handed the skewer to her as she sat beside him.

"Thank you," she quietly muttered.

They shared a smile for just a second, when it suddenly became obvious that they were sitting almost atop one another, with Judeau and Pippin seated directly across from them. Casca blushed, and quickly turned away from Guts in minor embarrassment.

Guts didn't take any offense from her actions. He knew that like him, she was still getting used to the complications that may have come with their new relationship. From across the fire, Judeau saw what she had done, and quickly attempted to relieve her fears, "It's alright, Casca."

Her eyes widened, and she turned to him as he continued, "This isn't a battlefield, and we aren't the enemy. You're allowed to be a woman."

Casca's apprehension seemed to fade slightly at his words. She turned to Guts who offered her a glance of his left eye, and the side of his grin. A tender smile appeared on her lips, and she quietly replied, "Judeau-"

Alas, she didn't get to finish her thought as Pippin interrupted, raising a steaming metal cup beside the fire, "Drink."

Surprised by Pippin's interruption, she accepted the cup and took a sip of the simple pine needle tea, heating her up from the inside out. She looked to Guts and offered him the cup as well. "No thanks," he replied nonchalantly. "Drink up, you need your strength, boss."

Casca's smile tightened a bit at his comment. She both felt and saw the care he exuded for her clear as day; still, it didn't stop him from being a smart-ass every now and again. Regardless, she knew he meant no ill will of his comment, and simply turned back to Judeau and Pippin, "Soon as we're finished eating, suit up. We're setting out as soon as we can."

"Aye," Judeau replied.

Though Casca's tone was authoritative, and her order absolute, Guts couldn't help but smile at the sight of her as she nursed the warm beverage she held. Luckily she couldn't feel his eyes on her, or she might well have reminded him that she really _was_ the boss.

After finishing their meager breakfasts, they each slipped their armor on. It was often times this past year that Casca, Judeau and Pippin simply slept in their armor. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, clad in these shapely pieces of iron. In fact it was the complete opposite of comfort. Still, it saved them the trouble of having to throw it on in the event of a night raid.

Guts' looked on his lover as she slid her two-piece breastplate over her hair. She was ritualistic in the care she took securing the leather straps across the armor. It was an odd thing to find attractive, let alone sexy, but knowing her as he had two nights ago, it was impossible for him to observe her with anything but astounded eyes. _"How did it take me so long to realize how amazing she is?"_ He wondered. _"If I had only seen it then; if I had never left her in the first place, Griffith never would have…"_ he slammed his eyes shut, and balled his fists tightly at his sides as his thoughts consumed him.

Suddenly, he felt soft hands on his face that could only have been Casca's. His eyes instantly opened wide in surprise of her touch, and he took in a slight gasp.

"Are you alright?" Casca concernedly asked, seeing he was clearly troubled.

His features immediately softened as he took in her face, her eyes, her lips; _"So beautiful."_

"Guts?" Casca asked, finally snapping him out of it.

"I'm fine," he quietly replied. He took hold of her armor, just at her shoulders and with a smile on his lips, gave her a gentle shake, "You ready?"

They wouldn't share a kiss in front of Judeau and Pippin, even though the looks in their eyes told enough that they were both longing for it. Instead, Casca offered Guts a smile and turned to face their comrades. Both Judeau and Pippin had finished packing their horses with their gear, and Casca called out, "Alright let's get-"

He could indeed be a bit of a brat, that Guts. He lightly swatted his left hand out, smacking her firm behind _just_ hard enough to startle and interrupt her. Immediately Casca turned back to him, fully prepared to unleash her venom on him. Guts of course wore an innocent 'I-didn't-do-it' look on his face, and from behind her, Judeau couldn't help but lightly chuckle. She turned back to her blonde friend, and at the sight of her enraged eyes, he wiped his face clean of laughter.

She turned back to Guts, her pointer finger extended at the towering man and barked, "Don't forget that I am still your commanding officer, Guts!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to keep the mood light," Guts nonchalantly commented. While on the outside he was blasé as could be, on the inside he found himself terrified, _"Did I just ruin everything?"_

She turned back towards Judeau and Pippin and sternly ordered, "Let's move."

Judeau and Pippin headed off into the woods, while Guts' concern over his poor attempt at a prank overwhelmed him. Just as he thought he'd irreparably ruined things between them, Casca turned back to him. He expected a punch or a slap, but instead, she threw her arms behind his neck, and smacked her lips against his. Guts' arms wrapped her iron-covered body, his right hand threading itself into her short black locks.

Within a moment of that deep kiss, Casca pulled her lips from his, nearly keeping tears behind her smile. Guts didn't entirely understand why she had kissed him as she did. Why she had for lack of a better description 'rewarded' him for embarrassing her.

"Casca-"

He attempted to ask, only for her to press a finger to his lips, interrupting him as she warmly spoke through her grin, "Good morning, Guts."

* * *

The day's ride saw Casca's party traverse miles of plains on their journey to Windham. Even with a cloudless sky, the sunlight didn't offer the air much warmth during the day. As she observed both her own misty breath, as well as her horse's, Casca was dreading the night. However, seeing Guts pull alongside her for a moment, she remembered she wouldn't spend the night alone. Of course that only made her feel sympathy for Judeau and Pippin. They had both dealt with so much this past year. She closed her eyes and struggled to keep her emotions buried.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Guts staring at her, offering her just the slightest of grins. Her sadness faded from her features and she too wore a slight smile as she looked back to the trail. _"Soon Griffith will be back, and everything will be as it was," _she thought. She turned to Guts once more to find he too had taken the trail back in his gaze, _"Well…almost everything."_

The sunlight slowly began to fade, which meant night would come sooner than later. Casca squinted into the distance to find they would soon enter another wooded area, but above those woods, a thin veil of steam hovered.

"Casca!" Judeau called from the rear.

"I see it, Judeau!" Casca simply replied, her tone calm but firm. "Everyone, stay sharp!"

Judeau drew one of the throwing knives from his belt and flipped it in his hand, while Guts slipped his right pinky around the hilt of his sword. They each gave the reins a flick, upping their pace into the woods, to get out of the clearing before darkness fell. Once they crossed into the woods, their swift pace slowed to a trot till they would find a suitable place to camp.

Casca too had taken her sword into her right hand, merely holding it at her side. Her face turned side-to-side every few moments in constant vigil of her surroundings. Taking a look to his left, Guts saw the determination with which she examined their surroundings. _"She's incredible," _he thought._ "A year leading the Hawks has made her so much stronger, even more alert and focused. She's truly amazing."_

When Guts' eyes turned front once again, he quietly exclaimed, "What the…?"

The group collectively shared a gasp as they observed the source of the steam that blanketed the forest; a hot spring. Even just stepping closer to the small, shallow pool of water, the air became thicker and filled with moisture. The humidity was a pleasantly sharp contrast to the cold, dry air they had suffered this past two days ride.

Casca slowed her horse just a few feet shy of the pool and dismounted. Guts, Judeau and Pippin all dismounted and approached their leader, who had sheathed her sword. Casca knelt beside the pool and removed her glove, carefully trying the water with her right hand. That she had slipped her hand into the pool up to her wrist told that the water wasn't too hot, or too cold.

"Casca?" Guts asked.

She turned to Guts wearing a smile and quietly replied, "We camp here for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Quite useful with a flint and tinder, Judeau set the night's campfire a good distance away from the spring. Since the spring itself created a great deal of its own warmth, there was no purpose in setting the fire so close to it. Furthermore, it would allow each of them to privately bathe in the spring, while the others remained warm by the fire. This was a good thing, because after two days of hard riding, some of them were looking to freshen up a bit.

Casca insisted that Judeau and Pippin take their turns in the spring first. Judeau protested her request of course, always trying to take greater care of Casca than she did herself. Still, the blonde merc had accepted her as their commander months ago, and this wasn't a friendly request; it was an order.

Almost as quickly as he had gone to bathe, Judeau returned to the campfire to find Casca in the midst of cooking a rabbit for him. He sat atop a log beside the fire, and after tying back his hair, Casca offered him the skewer. "It's almost ready," she informed him.

"Thanks," Judeau replied with a smile.

Casca's eyes turned to Pippin and she proceeded to politely order him as well, "Your turn."

"Mmmm," Pippin rumbled in his throat.

As Pippin stepped away from the fire, Casca pressed her now free right hand to the log beneath her, to aid in propping her up. She closed her eyes and allowed the weight of her head back to stretch her neck and collar. She quickly shook her head left-to-right with a crack and pop, bringing Judeau to cringe from across the fire. Though she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that, she was a warrior through and through. Hardened and rough around the edges, just like the rest of them.

To Guts though, while she was one of the few among the Hawks he trusted completely with his life, she was every bit the woman he knew her to be. It had been three nights since they'd known each other's intimate company, and though this mission was of the utmost importance, no part of him could help but want her again. Still, he knew there were rules and that in the close company of their friends and comrades, nothing of the sort could happen between them here and now. _"Once we bring Griffith back, once the Hawks are back on their feet, then we can begin our life together," _he reassured himself.

A smile found its way to Guts' lips, and he placed his left palm atop Casca's right hand. Immediately, she turned to him, still wearing a hint of surprise before her cheeks turned red. She turned her hand, twisting her fingers so that she could slide them in-between Guts'. It was such a simple gesture, but the meaning she intended, their fingers locked tightly together, it wasn't lost on the typically abrasive man at her side.

Judeau watched on the both of them, glad that they no longer felt it necessary to try and hide their feelings. He remembered for a moment what Guts said before he left. That Casca was an amazing woman, but felt for her more as a brother-in-arms, than as a mate. Seeing them now, the young upstart in him thought about rubbing that conversation in his friend's face. However, seeing how clearly happy they were around one another, how bright Casca's dark eyes shined now that Guts was back, he wouldn't dream of going through with it. He closed his eyes as he mused, _"I haven't seen her smile once this whole year. But, within just a few days of Guts being back, she looks just like the Casca of old. The joy they bring to each other's faces; it almost looks they're fated to be with one another."_

Pippin soon returned from the spring, somehow completely dry and dressed, bringing Casca to ask, "Wait, how did you-"

"Guts turn," Pippin interrupted as he took a seat on the log.

"Huh?" Guts asked. With all eyes on him, he replied, "No, I'm fine."

"I can smell you from here," Casca spat. Guts' eyes narrowed at the woman he called his, and she continued, "Do you really want to smell like an animal when you see Griffith again?" Though her words came out so clearly, her thoughts couldn't have been any more different, _"Do you really want to lay beside me tonight smelling like that?"_

While their friendship had blossomed in a way he never thought possible, Guts and Casca would always be Guts and Casca. "What about you, commander?" Guts remarked. "You're not smellin' so fresh yourself!"

"Why you…" Casca growled. She stomped her feet to the earth and pushed herself upright from the log, "On your feet, Guts!"

He had expected her to scold him back, perhaps take a swing at him, and either of those things he would have been able to deal with. However, he was not expecting this, "Wait what?"

"Move your ass!" Casca ordered as she walked off towards the spring, her left hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

After watching her walk into the woods, Guts turned to Judeau and Pippin wearing a look of supreme confusion. Taking in the sight of his bewildered face, Judeau offered his typically bright expression and commented, "If I were you, I'd do what she says, Guts. Women don't care much for waiting."

"But I-"

"GUTS!" Casca angrily roared from the woods.

Pippin simply raised his left hand, his pointer finger directed towards Casca's voice.

* * *

Guts carefully traversed the branches and brush towards the spring. The moonlight offered little in the way of illumination through the dense canopy above, keeping his eyes on the ground before him to keep from tripping. He soon came out to the small clearing that surrounded the spring, only to find a breadcrumb trail of Casca's armor and clothing. He gasped at the sight, his heart rate escalating as he followed the trail. First her gloves, than her breastplate, her spurred boots, her leggings, and finally her tunic. When he reached the foot of the spring, he finally looked up to find the small and delicate woman in the pool up to her neck.

A hole in the canopy illuminated the spring with moonlight and for all her anger a few moments earlier, Casca now smiled quite brightly. She wasn't looking to him, but to the calm surface of the water. Her fingertips broke through the surface first, then her hands as she commented, "It's wonderful, Guts." Finally her eyes met his bewildered gaze and she asked, "Will you join me?"

Knowing that her elegant bare body resided beneath that tranquil surface, Guts remembered what he told himself earlier; this wasn't the time for that. He closed his eyes and turned away slightly, bringing her to ask with worry in her tone, "Guts?"

"I can't," he replied. "If I get in there with you…" Casca blinked her large dark eyes while Guts struggled through his thoughts, "…it's not right. Not now."

Casca blushed slightly, perhaps feeling more than a little disappointed. As soon as she spoke, Guts turned back to her, though now she was the one looking away from him, "We don't have to…" She paused in embarrassment before giving him her eyes once again, "…we could just be in here, together."

Guts closed his eyes and lowered his face. He cursed himself for not allowing himself to do as she asked, "Casca-"

"I promise I won't bite," she lightly interrupted.

His eyes met hers once more, and at the sight of her irresistible pink lips, gracefully curved into such a lovely smile, there was no way he could do anything but what she all but begged of him.

Their eyes were locked with one another while Guts removed his armor. As he got to the removal of his clothing, specifically the garments below his waist, Casca respectfully looked away, and finally Guts stepped into the spring with her. He sat back against the smooth surface of the spring's interior, and immediately Casca nestled her body closely against him.

The warmth of the pool had quickly raised the temperature of Casca's skin, that the chill Guts still harbored brought her to body to tingle as she got comfortable beside him. The heat of the pool that surrounded them deeply penetrated their pores, warming them more completely than the simple meeting of two bodies ever could. She laid her cheek against his chest, her right arm across his waist, and stared up and into the moonlight.

Though they might very well find their lives in danger in just over a day's time, right now, as his arm clutched her tightly to him, this was absolute serenity. Neither could find a fear or pain-filled thought; they simply relished in the comfort of the pool, and the security of one another's embrace.

Minutes passed, who knew how many, when Casca broke the silence, "What's it like, Guts?"

"Hmmm?" Guts questioned.

She pulled her cheek away from his chest to gaze into his eyes. For just a moment, she found herself every bit as lost in Guts' dark eyes, just as he often found himself lost in hers. Finally, Casca remembered her question, and asked, "What's it like to be free? To wake up in the morning for no one but yourself?"

Guts smiled, "It's far better to wake up for someone, Casca."

She blushed at what he had said, and though it was both sweet and romantic, it didn't answer her question, "I meant, what's it like living your own dream?"

Guts turned his gaze back to the moon as he replied, "It's peaceful, but…" He searched his feelings, "…it can be lonely." His eyes closed as he tilted his head back. His head resting against the earth, Guts opened his eyes once again, looking up at the moon as he continued, "I spent so many mornings looking up at the sky, wondering just what I'd left behind that day. Coming back, being with you; I was such a fool to ever leave in the first place, Casca."

His words melted her heart even further, and she lifted her hand from the water. She placed her fingers on his cheek, turning his face towards hers and replied, "I know why you left, Guts. It doesn't make any of this, any of what's happened this past year any easier, but I _do_ understand."

"Casca-"

She didn't let him finish, cutting him off by softly pressing her lips to his. Guts allowed his eyes to fall shut, and respectfully slid his left hand along her toned right arm, taking a delicate hold of the side of her neck. The kiss escalated quickly, building in fire and passion, though that long and breathless kiss would be all they share this evening.

"_This is what I want, Guts. To wake up every morning, for you."_


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly three hours after he and Casca first set foot into the hot spring, a much more wrinkly Guts returned to the camp. Donning just his pants, he found Judeau and Pippin propped up against opposite sides of a tree, their weapons in their hands while they slumbered. He retrieved his and Casca's bedrolls, which he had rolled as one the night before, figuring they would sleep the same way tonight. He retrieved his massive sword from where he sat earlier, and headed back into the woods.

At the side of the hot spring, Casca sat atop a boulder, not much larger than she was. The cloudless sky still allowed the moonlight to illuminate the clearing, though cast the side of her Guts would first see upon his return in shadow. As she had that night so many months ago, the night Guts first saved her life, she wore his large black shirt over her slight naked form. What's more, she was quite comfortable in the oversized and therefore revealing garment.

She smiled slightly, feeling fear, excitement, love, and concern all at once. Fear for the unknown of what was to come for the Hawks. What was to come of Griffith's dream when she departed with Guts. What was to come of her and Guts' own life together. Oddly, she felt a good deal of excitement for many of the same reasons. She was excited to discover a life outside of the Hawks; excited to build her life at Guts' side. She'd miss the friends she'd made throughout the years. Her comrades in arms whom had accepted her, even through the hardest of times. She'd miss Griffith, and his absolute charisma for life and for his dream.

Above all the things she felt, the warmth in her abdomen, the ever-growing feeling within her that she had never known, but understood completely now that she harbored it, she kept that closest to her heart; love. To feel loved by Guts, to feel love for Guts; it brought her unrivaled happiness. Simply sitting on that boulder, remembering these short days they'd always have, she couldn't help or hold the tears that fell from her eyes; tears of pure, unbridled joy.

"Casca?" Guts asked of her tears, bringing her glass-coated eyes, and salt stained cheeks into his concerned gaze. "Are you alright?"

He dropped the bedrolls and knelt in front of her, respectfully placing his hands on her slightly cold form. She brought her hands through the neck of Guts' shirt to wipe her tears, and offered him a smile as she replied, "I'm fine. I was just…"

She paused for a moment, Guts nervously blinking his eyes while he waited for her to finish.

Casca brought her eyes to meet his and continued, "…I'm happy, Guts. For the first time this year, I feel like I did that day. That after all this time, I've found something real, something that _I_ want. I'm scared, I'm deathly afraid of what might be waiting for us in Windham, but I know that as long as you're with me, whatever it is, we'll get through it together. We'll get Griffith back, get the Hawks on their feet, and then…"

There it was once again, that beautiful smile of hers, "…then we can have our own dream, together."

He wouldn't shed a tear, though that's not to say he didn't wish to. She had said nothing short of exactly what he himself was feeling. Perhaps that he remained silent was simply a result of hearing this woman, this strongest of warriors speaking of a life with him. He raised a finger to her chin, gently lifting her face so that her wet eyes could meet his, "So you'll come with me then?"

Casca smiled and blinked the fresh tears from her eyes as she answered, "I'm your woman now, aren't I?"

"Only if you choose to be, Casca."

"I do," she warmly replied.

Guts slowly lowered his lips to hers, softly merging their smiles. _"So warm," _she thought._ "Just a few more days, and we can be together. We can have this forever, Guts."_

Guts brought the back of his right hand to slide along her cheek, slowly and carefully opening his fingers to stroke her soft skin, _"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, Casca. Our time together has been so sudden and so brief, but even now, I can't bare the thought of being without you."_

Finally, Guts withdrew his lips from hers, and their eyes opened to take in one another's face once more. Though they didn't speak them aloud, their thoughts were one in the same, **_"You are my dream."_**

Guts stepped back and away from her, retrieving their bedrolls and laying them out for the night. Unlike the previous night, the awkwardness Casca felt the night before never came. She didn't hesitate to lower herself onto the doubled-up fabric, and no cue was necessary for Guts to do as he'd done the previous evening, wrapping her body with his left arm. Her fingers delicately clutched his forearm, _"So strong. It's hard to imagine there might be anything he couldn't accomplish with this strength."_

"_She's so fragile, yet strong," _Guts thought as he held her tightly to him.

Again he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her face. The touch of his coarse lips on her soft skin only brought her smile to widen, and her embrace to tighten on his arm.

It didn't take long for their heavy eyes to fall shut. The truth was, this was a night of much needed rest. Tomorrow, they would return to Windham, and come nightfall, all of the planning this past year would finally be put to the test. It was a relatively simple plan in the scheme of things. They'd faced certain death on the battlefield more times than either of them could ever remember. Still, with Griffith's rescue on the line, tensions would surely be running high.

Casca's arms had gone heavy just a few moments after they lay down. Guts blinked his eyes a few times, struggling to fend off sleep, though he eventually began to submit. However, just as he was about to fall asleep completely, Guts' eyes cracked open. He looked down on Casca's short black locks, and carefully twisted his right hand from beneath his head. Gently he ran his fingers through her damp hair, straightening out the short wild strands. At feeling his gentle touch, Casca's eyes lightly opened, and though he couldn't see her face, she still wore a warm smile, _"Goodnight, Guts."_

__

_

* * *

_

The following morning, Casca, Guts, Judeau and Pipping quickly found and consumed their morning meal, and near immediately set off towards Windham. It would be but a few hours ride to the outskirts of the kingdom, and that was every bit a part of their plan. They would camp out once more on the kingdom's edge to rest, before heading out to rescue Griffith.

The journey was much more strict and serious these last few hours. Judeau had hardly spotted a single glance between the pair that led the way. They seemed perhaps even more driven than they had been those first two days. He wondered for a moment what might have spurred this change in them, though realized that it wasn't exactly his business. All that mattered was that their game faces were on, and the determination they displayed gave him confidence as well, _"Soon Griffith. It's been a long time, but tonight, the white hawk will fly again."_

* * *

Just as quickly as the day had gone, the night had come, and for the last time on this journey, the group setup camp. As per their usual, they found a quick dinner, and as they had every night so far, Judeau and Pippin made themselves scarce when the time came to sleep.

Guts and Casca found comfort against a rather large oak tree. Guts let his back against the wide trunk, and Casca gently lowered her back against his chest. Unlike those first two nights, they left their armor on this last night as there was no telling who or what might be waiting for them in these woods. While it was uncomfortable, it was best that they be prepared for anything. On that note, Guts left his surreal blade within arm's reach, and Casca's even closer should she need it.

As Casca settled her body against his, Guts tossed their doubled bedroll over them like a blanket. Once it came to a rest, he wrapped his arms around Casca's small waist, and she tilted her head back, allowing it to fall on Guts' shoulder as her hands and arms fell atop his. Again she found herself staring at the moon, and the stars.

"It's so beautiful," she mused aloud.

Guts too looked to the sky, and smiled, "Mmm-hmm."

"Can it be like this every night?" Casca innocently asked, her lips beaming bright.

"Anything you say, boss."

Casca chuckled slightly and turned her face towards Guts. After sharing a short, but caring kiss, Guts spoke, "You should really get some rest. You wouldn't want Griffith to see you after all this time, with bags under your eyes, right?"

She wore a warm smile at hearing his constant concern for her well-being, _"Our journey is almost over, Guts. Just a little while longer."_

Guts lifted his left hand from her waist, and gently wrapped the back of her head as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed and her body warmed throughout at feeling his lips on her skin. As he let her away from his kiss, his eyes took hers once again, and he spoke once more, "Sweet dreams, Casca."

She offered him one last smile before lowering her head back to his shoulder. Again he wrapped her waist with his left arm, and within seconds, they were asleep.

Guts' mind raced with dreams those few hours he was asleep. Dreams of the Band of the Hawk. Dreams of Casca at his side. Dreams of a little boy between them. Dreams that felt so real, he could almost taste them.

Then, woken from the paradise of his mind, Guts was brought back to reality by the voice he dreamt of. By the eyes he was always so completely lost in. By the vibrant smile his strength was worthless against. By the words that meant his dream, _their_ dream, was one step closer, "It's time."

* * *

_And that does it for this one. If you made it this far, I really hope you enjoyed it :)_

_It is VERY rare for me to truly love anything that I myself write, but I really loved writing this story, and even after countless proofreads, I still love reading it. It was something **I** needed, to see Guts and Casca further discover their feelings for one another. To see the anxious, awkward, and happy moments along the way, even if they aren't much more than a sad preface for the nightmare to come._

_I still have the crossover I mentioned last time very much in mind, but in conversing with Kipper, I realize just how much of this series I still have to commit to memory. I have a longer way to go than I'd like before I can begin work on it, but hopefully, the work and the time will pay off. I've written 29 fics with this piece, and I really want this crossover to be the best thing I've ever written._

_Thanks so much for reading,_  
_-jm_


End file.
